Games
by ClaireShepardHKKY
Summary: During a get-together among friends Hiei sees how far he can go with the games he's been playing with Kasumi, but who will end up pushing who over the edge? One-shot Valentine's Day Special, set in the Ticking Timebomb Universe (my long YYH Hiei/OC fanfic). Can be read without reading Ticking Timebomb! Contains very mature content! Please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable!


**Games**

He'd been casting heated glances at me since we'd arrived at my apartment. The little reunion of friends had gone on well into the evening and during that time Hiei and I had been playing a game. Or, more like he was playing and I was simply enjoying.

The game consisted of how long and how many times he could touch me without anyone else noticing. At first he'd just cornered me whenever I got up to retrieve something from the kitchen. But then the more we drank the bolder he became. Sometimes it was a simple brush of fingers against my wrist or a teasing breath across my skin.

But now...fuck. The game was about to end and I wasn't sure if I was winning or losing.

Hiei had taken a seat beside me at the dining table. Unusual for him and it had been noticed but not commented on in fear he would refuse to participate. We were playing a card game. Or, I should say, everyone else was. Because I couldn't concentrate on it even if I tried. It was all I could do not to squirm in my seat - or god forbid - _moan_.

The smirk across Hiei's face made me think I was probably the one losing. But I honestly didn't care.

How could I? When Hiei's fingers were buried between my legs, the digits slowly torturing me, slick with my fluids.

I kept trying to cross my legs, either to get him to stop his movements or keep his hand there, I wasn't sure which.

"Kas, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were feeling alright," Kazuma repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"O-oh, yeah, I'm, uh, just fine." But I knew my face must be flushed with color, my brow covered in sweat from the exertion of containing every sigh and moan that wished to leave my lips.

I cleared my throat loudly when Hiei scoffed at my side, his smirk only growing at my obvious loss of composure.

A second later the cards in my hand crumpled as he pushed my panties further aside and rubbed a single digit against my clit. My knees began to quake, I could feel the orgasm building, the steady heat pooling in my belly.

Why the hell had I worn a goddamn skirt? Oh right, because Keiko had insisted. Because it was supposed to be a nice get together. A modest but pleasant dinner amongst friends.

So much for that. I was about to explode beneath this table and this nice get together was going to quickly turn into a porno.

" _Stop_ ," I whispered from the corner of my mouth.

Hiei's lips only twitched, his smirk turning more into an evil grin by the second. But when I let my eyes wander over to him, I noticed the lust making his pupils blown, the obvious bulge in his pants.

I wasn't the only one on the brink of something.

And so I surreptitiously switched my cards to my other hand and ever so slowly reached over.

At first I merely brushed his knee. I had a hard time containing the laugh when his body stiffened, but if he moved away now he will have lost, and he knew it.

So I moved higher, growing ever bolder, until my palm squeezed that bulge in his pants. His eyes fluttered closed for a split second before snapping back open.

His ministrations between my legs grew in fervor, fingers pumping in and out in a steady rhythm now. I was forced to bite my lip to suppress the sounds clawing their way up my throat.

As the card game continued, our friends eyeing us as if we would soon sprout more than one head, it became a race between us. Who could outlast the other, who could make who come first?

I was at a slight disadvantage, considering Hiei wore so many goddamn belts. I was sure he didn't expect me to have such deft fingers. It took me mere moments to crack them open, timing the clink they made upon opening between Yusuke and Kazuma's boisterous voices.

When I palmed his hot flesh, the first touch of skin on skin, his breath caught in his throat. Kurama's sharp ears heard this, his astute gaze flicking over to us. He raised an eyebrow at Hiei in question but the fire demon's eyes only narrowed in warning. The look clearly spoke for Kurama not to interrupt unless he wished to forfeit his life.

And so, his gaze still suspicious, Kurama turned away, his attention back on his cards.

When my turn came around I slammed a card down harder than I intended because Hiei was now rubbing that little bundle of nerves connected to my sex in time with his pumping fingers. I felt a bead of sweat slide down my neck and fanned myself with the remaining cards clutched in my hand.

I squeezed the length of his shaft hard, pulling up and running my thumb across the head, coating my fingers in precum. It might not have been noticeable to anyone else, but I could tell that his breaths had quickened just a bit. I took it a step further when I abandoned his dick so I could fondle his balls.

He twitched, his knee slamming into the underside of the table.

I did little to contain the snort of laughter this caused. Especially when the entire table went silent, all our friends staring at Hiei like he'd just stood up and declared he was an alien.

"Everything alright there, Hiei?" asked Yusuke, staring at the fire demon with suspicion in his eyes.

My face screwed up with suppressed laughter when Hiei replied with, "Slipped," as his excuse.

Yusuke didn't buy it however and before either of us even considered removing our hands he ducked beneath the table.

When his head shot back up, his mouth hanging open, literally speechless and floundering for once, I bolted out of my chair, laughter on my breath. Hiei was stuck at the table a moment longer because he'd been forced to stuff himself back into his pants.

I ran for my bedroom, the fire demon hot on my heels, leaving an uproar at the table behind us.

Yusuke had gotten over his shock rather quickly, his great guffaws drowning out Keiko's indignant hollering and Kazuma's repeated questioning. Kurama sat at the table with his head hung, shaking with mirth.

I went flying through my door, feeling when arms covered in corded muscle picked me up from behind. I found myself turned around and pressed against the wall, my skirt shoved up to my stomach, panties ripped aside.

I was already hot and heavy for him when he entered me in a single smooth stroke. There was something infinitely sexy about getting caught in the act I just couldn't explain. But not as sexy as the man who had claimed me as his own, not by miles.

"You little witch," he growled in my ear, "You planned to leave me there."

The chuckle I was about to release came out strangled on a moan as he emphasized each word by pulling back out and slamming back in. Soon all coherent conversation failed me. I was a mess of broken breaths and passionate pleas for more, more, more.

Because no matter how many times we did this, no matter how many ways, I could never get enough of him. It was a craving stronger than any drug, than any vice you could possibly imagine. And I was always looking for my next fix.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, his hands hoisting me up, palms squeezing my ass. The sex was fast and dirty and just the right amount of painful. Hiei pounded up into me with abandon, leaving hickies on any available piece of skin his lips could find. My hands found there way up and under his shirt so I could drag my nails down his back. He threw his head back, eyes screwed shut, a pleasure filled snarl escaping his mouth.

The room grew hazy from the heat, the smell of sex and sweat and our own unique scents combined to make a heady perfume. Hiei's fire roared through him, his palms welting any bare skin he touched. But the pain didn't matter, it never mattered, because sex with a fire demon came with risks. And those risks I was willing to take a million times over if only he continued to do _that_ to me. That being his tongue and teeth worrying a nipple through my shirt, wetting the fabric with his saliva. Those red eyes stared up at me, sensuous lips curled into another smirk.

He kissed me then, having noticed I was watching, bucking up into me with enough force to knock several books off a nearby bookcase.

I knew when he grew close to orgasm, because those skilled fingers once again found their way to the apex of my thighs. He teased that bundle of nerves there, his thrusts becoming erratic and not as rhythmic. His breaths came in heated pants that left the skin of my neck damp, where he had buried his face. But I didn't mind so much, with him there I got to hear every little groan and growl he released. It was especially a treat when I tightened around him and a true moan fell from between his lips.

Close, _so close_. I wanted to fall over the edge together. There wasn't anything quite like that in all the worlds.

To ensure I got what I wanted, I shoved away from the wall with a single push of my hand, leaving my other arm wrapped around Hiei's neck.

He stumbled backwards, too caught up in his haze of lust to fight back. His knees hit the edge of my bed and he sat with a hard bounce that had him filling me up even more completely than he had just moments ago.

His hands wrapped around my hips now, keeping me steady while I rode him. He kissed me again and again, too breathless to remain there long. But when his eyes fluttered closed and his Jagan opened wide I knew.

I felt that rush, that beautiful building of energy before the actual orgasm hit either one of us. Hiei was at just the right angle, hitting that sweet spot deep inside me again and again.

I came hard, actually losing my sight for a split second and almost missing the sexiest part of this entire encounter - the long drawn out moan that fell from Hiei's parted lips as he came along with me. It ended in a predatory snarl, his fangs flashing in the bright light of our expelled energies, youki and reiki merging together into one stunning display of color.

When it was finished, the barest traces of residual energy remaining, he collapsed bonelessly onto my bed, pulling me down with him.

I hummed thoughtfully into his chest, buried in the crook of his arm. "I think that tops last time by leaps and bounds."

He laughed, a tired but genuine one. A rare thing to hear indeed. And then he turned to nip at my ear and said on a husky whisper, "Next time I will make sure you can't walk for at least a week."

It was my turn to laugh as I leaned up to brush a kiss against the corner of his mouth. "I'll hold you to that."

Fin.


End file.
